


Forgotten thoughts

by ThrowingCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowingCloud/pseuds/ThrowingCloud
Summary: "Don't step on that fish Castiel, big plans for that fish"Castiel was a prototype for the first human, with feeling and emotion. He was different, and they didn't like that.





	1. In the beginning.....

In the beginning there stood a man and a woman. 

Brother and Sister

One of Destruction

One of Creation

They fought over which should rule. Then one day The Brother tricked The Sister and trapped her for eternity.

The Brother, although happy with creating became lonely so he created four sons: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer. They became known as the Archangels. He created them a paradise and they were happy. 

The Brother became curious as to what else he was able to do. He created Angels, very alike to his Archangels but not as powerful. He created many but he was curious if he could create something more. 

He created the earth and animals and plants but still he was not satisfied. He wanted something more. He had created things that he thought were perfect but he realised that they were not, they could not feel. 

He then thought of a new creation. 

He created a new Angel but this Angel was different. The Brother gave him a soul. The soul allowed the Angel to experience feelings and pain. He took the most abundant trait from each Archangel. 

Michael: Loyalty  
Raphael: Mercy  
Gabriel: Care  
Lucifer: Love

The Brother truly believed he had created the perfect Angel. But the other Angels hated this new Angel. He was different.

They took away his soul and made him into a soldier, like them.  
They wiped the Angels memory but one memory remained:

"Don't step on that fish Castiel, big plans for that fish"

"What plans, Gabriel?"

"Well Castiel, one day this fish will become a human, one of these humans will be known as the Righteous Man. He will save this world along side his brother, for he has been promised to Michael........ Why do you look sad Castiel?"

"Father said that this Righteous Man will refuse Michael"

"But why does that make you sad, Castiel?"

"He said that the Righteous Man would choose me over Michael, that he would love me more than anyone else, Gabriel, I do not know what love is"

"Castiel, love is something that cannot be explained, it is something you must discover for yourself"

"Gabriel? Do you love me?"

"Yes Castiel, and I will always be there for you"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The Brother entrusted the care of the Angel to Gabriel. They developed a bond. The Brother was fascinated by this bond so he decided to create others. 

He decided that the Angels would not receive any bonds except one, the Angel would receive a bond. It would be the most powerful bond in creation. Unbreakable, even by death. 

The Brother ensured that all humans have a bond. For, that is what he created them for. Humans. To feel.

The Angel loved humanity, and he never knew why. The Brother never had the heart to tell him. Tell him that he could have felt so much and experienced life.

He named the Angel, Castiel. But The Brother was afraid of what he could do, so he left The Paradise and renamed himself Chuck and he observed, until the Winchester Brothers where he thought that finally, Castiel could be saved. 


	2. The Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 12 spoilers

Chuck shurley cracked his knuckles and began typing, he muttered each word to himself as he wrote. The clacking of the keys resonated with his thoughts.

There were so many thoughts. He thought of life of how strange it was. He thought of humans and how different every one of them was to each other. But he mostly thought about his mistakes. He remembered what he did to Castiel. What he made him do.

Chuck tried to concentrate on his writing, but now all he could think about were the experiments. Castiel was the prototype for the first human, at least that is what he called him. He had hoped Castiel would try to find out why he was able to feel compassion towards others, to be able to love. But even before Chuck had left they tried to fix him because they thought he was broken even though he was the most perfect. They broke his spirit and made him into a soldier so he could 'fit in'. They removed most of his memories, leaving only that of which they thought was unimportant. But they made a mistake, something they thought they could never do. They left behind a piece of the promise, and thats all Chuck needs.

A bond is something that cannot be destroyed, even if it is dragged through wars and left for dead; It still impacts people. Chuck knows this for he created bonds. He created everything. But sometimes he wonders, should he have created this? He doesn't know. Nobody could tell him. But one thing he does know is when a bond breaks its still there, unlike it being destroyed. Chuck knows when a bond breaks, it resonates inside him like a small pain. There are very few strong bonds left.

One was between an angel and a human. The most unlikely bond in creation. This bond is the most powerful of all of them. The bond thought to be unbreakable. But that was before the birth of the Nephilim.

This pain was unbearable. One voice screamed in absolute suffering, that could be heard throughout the universe. "No!"  
The voice belonged to Dean Winchester. Anyone who heard it knew, Castiel was dead. 


	3. What happened after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 13x01

A gun shot rang through the empty forest, then the sound of ringing, then nothing. If you stood at the correct place at the right time you would have seen a young man with sandy hair suddenly appear naked and very confused. The man started walking and kept going for miles. If you were there and you stayed, you would then have heard two men shouting a name and then the sound of an old motor and then silence.

Jack stumbled onto the road, unsure of where he was going, but he knew he had to find his father. Not Lucifer, he was not the one who had promised to protect him. He was looking for Castiel, but.... he couldn't find him.

'Castiel was supposed to be here' thought Jack. 'He said he would'.

A splitting pain rang out in his skull and he cried out in pain, a nearby tree split straight down the middle and collapsed. Jack could hear voices in his head that did not belong to him. They spoke of a prototype for something. That it was missing and it needed to be found. Jack was confused for a moment and slightly scared but continued walking. 

If you were there you would have known that he found a building, a fast food place to be exact and that he stood outside it speaking to a statue of a pirate and asking where his father was. You also would have known that the police showed up and took him probably to the police station, a young man with black hair also got into the car.

Jack sat on a chair in a room, with green carpets and a desk. The woman asked him questions and took his thumb print and went off to go do something. Jack sat very confused and curious. The young man with black hair was sitting at another desk looking at him in fascination. 

'So.... do you need anything?' The black haired boy asked.

'Well... I am quite hungry' Stated Jack happily.

The man just nodded and motioned for Jack to follow him. So he did.

°¬°

Dean sat in the Impala, thinking. He was sad. Sadder than he had ever been before. He just lost so much in so little time. Crowley, Mary......... Cas. Dean almost started laughing.

'God, he was such an idiot, not following the plan' he thought

Suddenly a lump caught in his throat. His eyes became glassy and emotionless. Dean sat there for what felt like eternity. 

'Cas' he said quietly

The word that meant a thousand unsaid things. He wished right then and there for Cas to just walk up the street and over to him and for him to apologise for taking so long. He begged for Cas to hug him again. So that Dean could feel for once in his life that he is safe. But Cas never came, he never hugged him. And in that moment Dean swore to himself that he would rip Lucifer limb from limb and scream at him until his voice was raw and the whole universe could hear him, to bring Cas back.

'Dean?' Sam asked worriedly

Dean looked up quickly to see Sam staring at him questioningly. 

'Did you find him?' Dean asked, brushing off Sam's question.

'Uh.. Yeah, the Sheriff came along and took him down to the station.'

Dean nodded and started the engine. Sam climbed in and they drove out onto the main road. Sam turned to Dean with a concerned expression. 

'Are you okay?' He asked worriedly 'You look pissed'

'I'm fine' Dean replied with a strained smile.

'Are you sure?'

Dean nodded, never looking at Sam once. Sam turned to look out the window and sighed. 

If you had been there you would have seen that Dean's jaw tightened and slacked every couple seconds as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

°¬° 2 hours later.

Sam and Dean leaned on the bonnet of the Impala and looked at Jack. Who was sitting on a bench looking around him curiously. If you were there you would have heard Sam and Dean talking about what to do with Jack. Sam suggested that they bring him back to the bunker because atleast then it may be able to contain his power. Dean was wary of the idea but agreed, and they took him back to the bunker. 

°¬° A few days later

'He's the son of Satan, Sam. He's a monster' Exclaimed Dean. 

'He's just a kid' Sam sighed sadly 'Cas promised to protect him' 

'Yeah! And look where that got him!' Dean replied angrily. 

Jack leaned against the closed door listening to this conversation. He furrowed his brow and stared blankly at the wall. 

'Castiel' He muttered 

 

°¬°

His name rang loudly in his mind as he suddenly woke up. 

'Castiel' It said

Castiel was lying sprawled out on his front in nothingness. He rolled onto his back and slowly got onto his feet. His joints felt stiff and unused. He stood up and looked around him, nothing.

'Hello?' he shouted hoarsely. 'Hello?' 

Nothing.


End file.
